NEWLYWEDS
by Matamune
Summary: SASUxSAKU recien casados!... como sera su nueva vida cotidiana?
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez… soy Matamune y aquí les traigo otra historia que espero que disfruten.

**Aclaración**: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto y las uso si fin de lucro.

**NEWLYWEDS**

**Parte I: La Residencia ****Uchiha**

Hola? Hola? Se ve bien?? Probando, probando! – un atolondrado rubio le hablaba a una cámara digital casera… estaba ensayando pues se disponía a filmar (sin que se lo pidieran), los primeros días de casados de sus mejores amigos Sasuke y Sakura.

Ellos habían regresado hace dos días de su luna de miel en el país de la Ola, en cuanto Naruto se enteró de su regreso no había hecho nada mas que comentarle a su amada esposa Hinata Uzumaki que pretendía darle una buena sorpresa… a lo que su mujer solo le respondía con gotitas enormes en la cabeza.

Hola!!, Soy Naruto Uzumaki y bueno esta es mi nueva cámara de video – decía Naruto a la cámara dando inicio a su filmación- cierto que es genial Sakura-chan? - le preguntaba enfocando a la pelirrosa.

Si, Naruto es linda… (Gotitas) pero, por qué haces esto?, en vez de filmar lo que hacemos deberías ayudarnos con la pintura – la pelirrosa preparaba la pintura en una especie de balde para aplicarla en las paredes de la habitación.

La joven pareja por el momento vivía en un pequeño apartamento que alquilaron mientras restauraban la casa de Sasuke que dentro de pocos días se transformaría en la casa de la nueva familia Uchiha.

A ver, a ver!! Donde esta el teme? – Miraba Naruto a todos lados con cámara en mano – aha! Ahí estas teme – mientas apuntaba al techo en el que se encontraba el moreno reparando algunas tablas a las cuales les ponía unos cuantos clavos con el martillo.

Ya cállate dobe, deja de jugar con eso… no ves que estamos trabajando!! – lo regañaba mientras seguía con su labor de martillar.

Vamos Sasuke, coopera un poco estos son tus primeros días de casado!! – decía aun apuntándolo con la cámara.

Sigue con eso y yo filmaré tus últimos días de vida! – dicho esto Sasuke termino con su labor y bajó.

El moreno se dirigía a la cocina en donde encontró a la pelirrosa que estaba preparando al parecer unos emparedados.

La abrazo por detrás y solo se limito a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de esta, Sakura solo siguió en su labor hasta que sintió los pequeños besos del moreno a los cuales nunca pudo resistirse, dejo de lado los emparedados y se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente a su esposo, poco a poco se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Esto es todo lo que necesitaba para reponer fuerzas- decía Sasuke entre besos.

En serio? – le decía Sakura también entre besos – entonces Naruto y yo tendremos que comernos estos deliciosos emparedados.

Oye eso no se vale – reclamaba el moreno con un imperceptible dejo de ternura, cosa que solo se permitía con su bella esposa – tu sabes que esos son mis favoritos.

Ohhh pero que bello!! La toma quedó perfecta!! – Naruto había estado todo el tiempo escondido observando la romántica escena de la pareja… - ju ju ju con un poco de suerte eso será una bomba para "konoha-tube".

Naruto no baka!!! – dicho esto Naruto fue lanzado 10 metros hacia atrás con el golpe que le propino la pelirrosa.

Creo que rompiste tu record Sakura – el moreno analizaba seriamente la cantidad de metros que esta vez habían sido.

Creo que Naruto no comerá con nosotros – la pelirrosa se dispuso a llevar los emparedados al improvisado comedor que tenían pero fue interrumpida por un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Tengo una mejor idea – le dijo Sasuke al oído.

Cerraron todo, entraron los materiales, y subieron a lo que seria el futuro dormitorio principal de la pareja que en ese momento solo contaba con una cama y unos pocos muebles.

Se recostaron sobre el colchon, Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de su esposo y comían su aperitivo.

De que color te gustaría pintar esta habitación Sasuke? (ya no le decia el kun… están casados) – la pelirrosa miraba toda la habitación desde su cómoda almohada humana, estaba muy concentrada en eso, cosa que a Sasuke le encantaba.

Mmm no lo se… pienso que esta habitación debería ser neutra… ni masculina ni muy femenina, que tal si la pintamos color crema? – decía el moreno mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa.

Me parece – le respondió con una sonrisa.

**En otro lugar…**

Rayos Sakura-chan tiene más fuerza que un gorila en celo – se quejaba de las múltiples lesiones - será mejor que los deje tranquilos por hoy, necesito un buen baño.

Dicho esto el malogrado kyuubi se fue a su casa.

**En la casa de los ****Uchiha****…**

Sakura se había dormido en el torso de Sasuke mientras este solo la acariciaba… le parecía mentira que después de tantos acontecimientos el terminara emparejado con su molesta compañera.

Nunca le gusto reconocer sus sentimientos, pero al pasar los años se dio cuenta que no llegaría a nada con esa actitud…

Después de mucho trabajo mental al fin reconoció que siempre le atrajo la pelirrosa y que inconscientemente se liberaban esos sentimientos cuando la protegía en situaciones de peligro.

Y cuando la volvió a ver después de tres años de ausencia sin querer fueron aflorando y creciendo esos sentimientos… hasta que por fin se dio la bendita oportunidad… aquella vez en el bosque, cuando ambos se dieron su primer beso.

_**Flash Back…**_

Sasuke se encontraba en un frondoso bosque practicando, ese día quería estar solo, le había dicho estrictamente a sus nuevos compañeros que no quería ser molestado.

Estaba con su sharingan activado y ensayando con la katana contra un árbol, de pronto sintió un gran ruido, un árbol caerse a unos 5 metros de donde se encontraba.

Intrigado por el ruido se dirigió se dirigió sigilosamente al lugar del impacto.

Sakura… - el moreno se sorprendió al ver que la causante de ese estruendo fue su pequeña molestia.

Por su parte Sakura aun estaba con la vista al frente donde se encontraba el árbol caído.

Uff… odio destruir la naturaleza, pero de otra manera no conseguiría esas raíces medicinales – dicho esto se acerco al árbol caído y saco una pequeña navaja con la cual empezó a cortar las raíces.

Vaya vaya… no sabia que una molestia como tu tuviera tanta fuerza bruta… - Sasuke se acercaba lentamente hacia la pelirrosa.

Sa… Sasuke-kun – la pelirrosa dejo su labor y se incorporó, trato de no parecer sorprendida pero simplemente le dificultaba mucho.

Sabes… derribando ese árbol haces mucho ruido…. Y eso podría atraer a cualquier enemigo… - Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente con katana en mano hacia su ex compañera, cosa que no gusto nada a Sakura.

Enemigos?... enemigos como tu? – la pelirrosa no mostraba miedo ante la insinuación del moreno.

Hmp… has cambiado – Sasuke lo notaba en su mirada y en su actitud hacia el pelinegro.

Pues… veras… te has perdido de muchas cosas en estos años… Uchiha – Sakura se imponía ante la presencia del chico.

Y se puede saber que haces tan sola por aquí? Puede ser peligroso… - Sasuke termino por acorralar a la pelirrosa mietras le ponía la katana en el cuello.

Que vas a hacer con esa katana?, me vas a matar? Atrévete – Sakura lo miro desafiante, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha.

Si… te voy a matar Sakura…. – dicho esto Sasuke acerco rápidamente su boca a la de Sakura, y la besó, fue un beso corto pero apasionado…

Sakura-chan!!! – se escucho a lo lejos era Naruto quien buscaba a Sakura.

Los dos adolescentes se miraban, Sasuke intensamente como queriendo comérsela con la mirada, y Sakura solo peguntándose "por qué".

Me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver… muy pronto – Sasuke se marcho del lugar antes de que Naruto llegara.

_**Fin del Flash back…**_

Un leve quejido de la dormida Sakura saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, sonrió al recordar ese momento, se acerco a su oído y le susurro tiernamente – al final… tu terminaste por matarme Sakura…

**Continuara…**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**Este primer capitulo ha sido un poco corto pero, es mas que nada el comienzo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas las lectoras y escritoras... ** aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic… espero que lo disfruten, y disculpen por la tardanza.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Karenxita-Akime**** Maxwell**

**Karla**

**Gabriela28**

**ailing**

**minako****uchiha****yuki**

**Jul13ttA**

**Mary Cullen**

**Lexy15**

**neko-chan-bere**

**Sakurass**

**Gabriela Alejandra ****Velasquez**** M**

**------------**

**NEWLYWEDS**

**Parte II: de compras**

La casa en cinco días quedo perfecta, y en esos días la joven pareja había hecho mucho esfuerzo reparando la residencia, y claro con la "ayuda" de Naruto… que lo único que hacia era filmar cada movimiento de los esposos.

Ahora lo único que faltaban era hacer las compras… muebles, adornos y comida, además de terminar "el proyecto especial de Sasuke", se le había ocurrido construir un dojo de entrenamiento, de esa manera pasaría mas tiempo en casa con su esposa y sus futuros retoños.

Toc, toc! – Naruto golpea la puerta del apartamento de la pareja (aun están el apartamento rentado).

Ya voy!! – se escuchaba del otro lado, era Sakura quien se estaba levantando, a decir verdad era demasiado temprano, o mas bien demasiado temprano para Naruto.

mmmm… Sakura…. – un adormilado Sasuke tanteaba con el brazo el espacio vacio de la cama en donde se suponía que debía estar la pelirrosa, la que ahora estaba sentada en un rincón de la cama dispuesta a levantarse.

Buenos días Sasuke… espera un momento le voy a abrir a Naruto – dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Hola Sakura-chan, que tal estas??? Sabes… estas más delgada y mas linda… muy guapa mi amiga del alma – adulaba el rubio a la pelirrosa.

No tengo dinero Naruto… - atino a decir… tanta palabrería no podría ser otra cosa.

Sakura-chan me ofendes!! Acaso no te puedo decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy porq… Ahhhhhh!!!! – fue interrumpido por una "naranja voladora" que aterrizo justo en el rostro de Naruto.

Hmp… eso te pasa por atrevido usuratonkachi – Sasuke recién se había levantado al escuchar a Naruto hablar con Sakura y no le gusto nada lo que le decia el dobe a su esposa.

Que bruto eres teme!, eres mas violento que Sakura-chan! – Naruto se sobaba la cara roja.

Hey donde quedo lo de hermosa? – pregunto la ofendida Sakura.

A que vienes tan temprano dobe? – a Sasuke se le hacia raro que Naruto se levantara tan temprano.

Ettto… yo eh… verán… Hinata tenia que ir con Tenten (esposa de Neji por tanto algo asi como cuñadas) a Suna por cosas de mujeres o algo asi me dijo y me dejo solo en la casa y yoo…. – Naruto estaba dando vueltas en lo mismo.

Y te dejo sin comida y por ende sin desayuno – agrego la pelirrosa con gotitas en la cabeza

Y por ende vienes a desayunar – completo Sasuke.

En serio me están invitando? Gracias! No deberían molestarse! Que hiciste de comer Sakura-chan? – Naruto ni se tomo la molestia de decir permiso y se instalo en el comedor listo para engullir todo lo que pudiera.

Le das la mano y te toman el codo – decía Sakura a regañadientes

Dijiste algo Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto desde la otra sala.

Dije si se te antoja sopa mizo? – fingió

Sakura se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto en el comedor.

Y como has estado teme? cuando se mudan a la casa Uchiha? – pregunto

Creo que dentro de 4 días más, tenemos que comprar los muebles, además aun no termino mi dojo… dijiste que me ayudarías pero ni te he visto por la casa dobe – le reprendía – Kiba y Neji son los únicos que han ayudado en la construcción.

Jejeje lo que pasa es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer… tu sabes que tengo que aprender muchas cosas de diplomacia y protocolo si quiero sustituir a la vieja – a Naruto le dieron la oportunidad de postularse como el sexto Hokage junto a dos ninjas mas y para eso se había estado instruyendo en cosas de Hokages… relaciones exteriores, diplomacia etc.

Esta listo el desayuno! – grito Sakura desde la cocina, dicho esto Sasuke se paro de su asiento y fue a la cocina para ayudar a su esposa con los platos.

**En el centro comercial de ****Konoha****…**

Sakura… realmente tenia que acompañarnos el dobe? – a Sasuke no le molestaba en si la presencia de Naruto para nada… pero desde que anda como paparazzi con ellos realmente le molestaba de sobremanera.

Tranquilo… ya se le pasara – decía su pelirrosa

Hola… hola… Ajustando el lente... Y…. Listo!... – Naruto preparaba la cámara nuevamente, estaban caminando por las calles del barrio comercial de Konoha la pareja iba un poco mas adelante que Naruto… tomados de la mano, se veían muy lindos y Naturo aprovecho para sacar su cámara y filmarlos.

Aquí van los tortolitos – Naruto relataba mientras los filmaba – el dobe con cara de dobe… enojado para variar… tomándole la mano a sakura-chan. Mmmm veamos, el dobe miro algo que le intereso… a ver… se dirigen hacia la tienda de muebles.

Naruto no te quedes atrás! – le gritaba Sakura.

Entraron a la tienda y la pareja fue recibida por el vendedor del local – buenos días, que se les ofrece?

Mmm estamos buscando muebles de dormitorio, cocina y sala de estar – decía Sasuke mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algo que le agrade, se dirigió a su esposa… - busca lo que quieras… tan solo me basta que a ti te guste – le decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás obviamente como estaban en un lugar publico no era tan pasional la muestra de amor… tan solo algo que se esperaría de una pareja recién casada,

Psss psss- Naruto llamaba al vendedor que miraba gustoso a la pareja – oiga es mejor que les ofrezca la cama mas grande y resistente que tenga.

A lo que el vendedor solo atino a reír nerviosamente

Ahyy por favor… no me dirá que estos dos no se quieren puro dar… - Naruto a veces no tenia ni un filtro para decir las cosas.

La pareja aun abrazada eligiendo les salió una extraña vena roja en la cien… habían escuchado el comentario.

Naruto… - sakura adquiría una cara de gorila en celo.

Sa sakura-chan… -se escudaba en la cámara que enfocaba a la gorila… digo pelirrosa que acumulaba chakra en su mano- espera yo quería decir que la cama debe ser resistente porque en Konoha hay muchas termitas.. Eso! Termitas!

Termitas tu abuela… - en un micro segundo apareció Sasuke detrás de Naruto, tenia una cara de complicidad con Sakura, hacia como si lo sostuviera para que su esposa le golpeara…. Pero para suerte de Naruto lo único que consiguió fue que sakura lo agarrara de las piernas y Sasuke de los brazos y lo metieron en un closet que estaba en exhibición.

Ahhhh teme, Sakura-chan!!!! Ábranme – lo que causo mucha risa a los esposos y al vendedor.

Bueno Señora Uchiha le gusta algo de la tienda?- pregunto el vendedor

Mmm si… me gusta el closet para nuestro cuarto, no es lindo Sasuke? – preguntaba con un dejo de niña, como si pidiera que le compraran un helado.

Si lo es… (Era el closet donde aun Naruto estaba tratando de salir) onegai señor… este closet le gusta a mi esposa y este llevaremos… envuélvalo y nos lo lleva a esta dirección – Sasuke decía con una malicia juguetona… esperaba que lo llevaran con Naruto dentro para que no molestara en el resto del día.

Y así fue… se fueron de la tienda en busca de mas cosas… pero tanto comprar se cansaron, mas bien Sakura se canso y le pidió a Sasuke que fueran hacia una plaza que estaba cerca y descansar, Sasuke compro helados y se dispusieron a disfrutar.

Sasuke miraba divertido a Sakura devorar su helado de fresa… tan rosado como toda ella, entre tanto lamido que le daba se mancho la punta de la nariz, que Sasuke limpio con su lengua para después atrapar su boca, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que empezaron a sentir sus manos húmedas por los helados derretidos.

Oye Sasuke – decía entre besos

Dime... – le respondía de igual forma

Después de terminar la casa podríamos inaugurarla te parece? Neji, Kiba, Naruto y los demás nos han ayudado bastante, aunque será un poco cansador preparar tanta comida yo sola… - se tornaba media preocupada.

No, eso no pasara, de hecho seria bueno que nos pongamos de acuerdo desde ya sobre los quehaceres de la casa… no me considero para nada machista, no pienso tenerte como esclava ni nada, tu tienes tu trabajo de ninja igual que yo y espero que eso siga igual – termino de decir Sasuke de manera muy solemne.

Sakura no caía en su asombro… que su esposo hablara así realmente le daba gusto, si bien los hombres jóvenes eran mas condescendientes con eso de las tareas domesticas, no se imaginaba al orgulloso Uchiha haciendo tareas de dueña de casa – bueno…. Si tu lo dices… pongámonos de acuerdo desde ahora.

Mmmm pues… tu cocinas mejor que yo asi que prefiero que cocines tu y yo lavo los platos – decía Sasuke

Bueno… yo lavo la ropa, pero tu limpias el dojo – decía mientras le daba un corto beso

y… quien cambiara pañales? – Sasuke preguntaba en tono juguetón

mmm a los primeros cinco hijos… yo y los demás tu!! – Sasuke se puso blanco….

Mmmas de cinco???, estas segura??? – Sasuke estaba blanco… es maravillosa la idea de tener bebes con Sakura pero…. Cinco era demasiado.

Jajajajaja!! Es broma tonto!!! Imagínate… estar cinco veces con cuerpo de hipopótamo… con antojos y eso… - reía mientras llenaba de besos la cara de su esposo.

Aunque si me gustaría tener mas de uno… que te parece – el tema le encantaba al moreno… y mientras le preguntaba la abrazaba mas y mas… - y pienso que no te verías mal de embarazada… serias la futura mama mas hermosa del mundo.

Lo dices porque no serás tu el que sufra de dolores horribles – le reclamaba – bueno solo eso me molesta, pero debo admitir que tener un bebe tuyo seria lo mas bello de este mundo – dicho esto se fundieron en otro largo beso.

**En ****la casa ****U****chiha****…**

La pareja se dirigió a la residencia Uchiha para ver que los muebles hayan llegado… mas bien para comprobar si Naruto venia en el closet.

Para su sorpresa... cuando abrieron el closet Naruto seguía allí, pero se había quedado dormido.

Despierta dobe!! – Sasuke le zamarreaba

Oye teme!!! De seguro le pagaste al vendedor para que me dejara aquí dentro!!! – le reclamaba

Yo?? No me presto para eso…usuratonkachi… - Sasuke se limito a desempacar los demás muebles… _aunque… no te equivocaste esta __vez…_- pensó y sonreía para sus adentros.

_**Flash Back…**_

Sakura adelántate… vuelvo enseguida – Sasuke se devolvió… ya habían salido de la tienda

Tome… le doy 1500 yenes para que deje adentro al rubio y lo lleve a mi residencia – el vendedor ni escatimo en explicaciones y accedió a la petición del moreno (no todos los días se ganaba una "comisión" tan suculenta).

_**Fin del flash back… **_

Naruto te quedas a cenar? – pregunta desde la cocina Sakura (a veces comían en la casa aunque no estaba del todo terminada).

Claro que si!!! Es lo mínimo por el bochorno de hoy! – reclamaba el rubio.

Tu no te cansas cierto? – le preguntaba el moreno

Te refieres a lo de la cámara?, vamos teme… solo quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo – le hablaba mientras los dos desempacaban.

Debo decir que es un poco molesto – decía el moreno

Vamos… que no te molesta?? Dentro de unos años… cuando veas el video que les prepare no dirás lo mismo… me los agradecerás!! A propósito – recordó el rubio- me gustaría hacerte una pequeña entrevista para el video… ya se la hice a Sakura... me gustaría tener la tuya.

Que?? Sakura hizo que?? – desconcertado que su pelirrosa cooperara.

Te hare las mismas preguntas que a ella… onegai!!! – suplicaba el rubio

Esta bien… solo porque Sakura también lo hizo…. – accedió a la petición y se sentó en un sillón, Naruto puso la cámara enfocándolo y como voz en off le preguntaría.

Bien Sasuke Uchiha… primera pregunta… como te le declaraste a Sakura-chan?

**Continuara…**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**


End file.
